Confessions of a Hoe and a Horny Boy
by Mrs. Edward Pattinson
Summary: The story of how Jessica and Mike reunited with the Cullens after getting engaged and pregnant, a multi-chapter one-shot written as a part of my other story "After the Wedding". Written with my BFFL, continuing depends on how its liked : R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Hoe

**Jessica's POV:**

**Me and Mike broke up about three years ago, two years after Bella and Edward got married. I remember looking at Jasper that whole wedding, he's so gorgeous. Mike still wonders to this day why I was wearing my shirt that made my boobs look good. I don't understand what Jasper sees in that little girl, Alice. She's such a freak. **

**Anyways, this week I came back to Forks to visit my parents, only to find out they were on a cruise in the Bermuda Triangle. There are no hot guys in this town. Whatever. So I was in my childhood home, alone. I decided to get together with a bunch of my old friends. I called Angela's house first, she's still at college. Eric was doing some weird journalism job out of the city. Lauren moved to Vegas, retard. Finally, I decided to try Mike. Of course, he would be the only one still trapped in this Turtle Shell of a town. He was probably been waiting all these years for Bella to divorce Edward. Like that's ever gonna happen. Anyways, so I called his parents house, shocker, he still lives there.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey, Mike? It's Jessica Stanley from High School"**

"**OH hey Jessica, how's life?"**

"**Um, fine I guess, I came home to surprise my parents, but they're in the Bermuda Triangle."**

"**Oh, ok"**

"**Yeah, and I called, like, EVERYONE, we used to be friends with, except Bella of course, and apparently, they all have lives."**

"**Oh, so I'm your last resort? I see how it is. Anyways, don't you have a boyfriend?"**

"**Boyfriend? He's out of the picture" I lied, figuring that's the only way I could get him to come over.**

"**That's depressing" He said, but he sounded like he had that huge grin on his face I will never forget.**

"**Yeah, anyways, do you wanna come over and hang out for a while. I'm REALLY lonely"**

"**Yeah, sure, I'll be there in 5 minutes!" Then he hung up. **

**Wow, I thought to myself, he's really desperate.**

**I ran into my old room and started digging through my suitcase for something incredibly sexy to wear. I finally decided on a denim mini-skirt and a REALLY cute purple halter top that makes my boobs look good, of course.**

**In about 3 ½ minutes I managed to tease my hair and throw on some makeup**


	2. Chapter 2: Hoe Hoe

Mike's POV:

When Jessica opened the door to her parent's house I was amazed. She hasn't changed at all in the last 3 years, her boobs still look great. The thought I just had about this being a pity date was immediately erased from my mind when I saw that beautiful smile I've missed for so long.

The first thing she did was invite me into her living room and poured us both a glass of wine. Even though I despise red wine, I drank it anyway. After we finished our glass of wine, and about 4 more glasses, we caught up with each other. Apparently she's had a few other boyfriends but she said she's never felt the same way that she ever did with me, that's a good sign.

After we finished getting caught up she put in a dvd. She chose a walk to remember. I hate that movie, but I didn't say anything because when she was done putting in the movie she came over and sat right next to me.

The movie seemed never-ending. I despise chick-flicks, whoever thought of them had mental issues. The only thing I like about chick flicks is when the woman cries and you get to comfort her.

Eventually one thing led to another. If you catch my drift.

Anyways, the next day, I woke up first and stayed there for like a half hour just watching Jess sleep. Also, my head hurt like a mofo cause of all that wine last night. I only remember bits and pieces of last night, but what I do remember was amazing, I just hope she feels the same. At about 11:00 I got up and made Jess some cereal and orange juice. 11:15 came around and Jess walked downstairs in her bathrobe. "What happened last night?" she said.

"You don't remember?!?"

"Bit's and pieces… did we…?"

"Um, yeah… don't you remember anything?"

"Yeah I do now. I'm really sorry Mike"

"You don't need to be sorry about anything" After that she just turned around and went back upstairs. After about half an hour I ate her cereal, and went home.

Life went on for the both of us like nothing had ever happened. About 3 days after that night she went back to college in Arizona and I figured nothing happened and everything would just go on it's merry way. Was I ever wrong.

About a week later I got the call.


	3. Chapter 3: Hoe Hoe Hoe

Jessica's POV:

I felt really bad leaving Mike alone the other morning. I just never meant to lead him on. It was just a one night stand, I never meant for all of this to happen, I was lonely. Anyway, days past, I figured I could just let it go and move on with my life. I was wrong.

I'm pretty sure it was about a week after I got back to Arizona when I realized I didn't have my period for like 5 days. Immediately, I started expecting the worst. I jumped into my little Ford Focus and sped to the nearest drug store. I grabbed the first 3 pregnancy tests I saw and drove back home.

It seemed like the first test took forever. Who knew 5 minutes could feel like it could take the rest of my life.

Eventually the 5 minutes fast and I turned over the pee stick. There it was… a little pink plus sign. I calmed myself down and waited the next day to take another pregnancy test, but got the same results.

I was pregnant.

I called Mike's house.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Jess"

"Oh hi Jess, is everything OK?"

"Actually Mike… it's not."

"Why, what's wrong?" You could hear the sincerity in his voice. I couldn't help but break down and cry. "Jess, are you still there?"

"Yeah Mike" I managed to say between sobs.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant Mike." All I heard was silence for about 10 minutes. "Mike are you still there?"

"Yeah, just hold on Jess meet me at the airport in about 2 hours."

"No Mike, it's ok, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I promise. Are my parent's back yet?"

"No I don't think so, I haven't seen anyone at your house"

"What are we gonna tell them Mike, I'm scared."

"It's ok Jess. Everything's gonna be ok." Right after he said that, I felt this warmth in my body and knew for the first time that everything was going to work out somehow.

Two days later I flew back out to Forks. Mike was there waiting for me and I rushed into his arms and cried for about 15 minutes.


	4. IMPORTANT! PLEASE! HELP! SORRY?

**IMPORTANT A/N: PLEASE GO ONTO MY PROFILE AND READ THE MESSAGE….I SERIOUSLY NEED EVERYONE'S HELP ON WHAT I SHOULD DO, I PROMISE IT WON'T TAKE THAT LONG….THEN PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME ANSWER OF WHAT I SHOULD DO!**

**I MIGHT CONTINUE THIS STORY (MAYBE) ONLY BC MY FRIEND WROTE IT AND SHE LIKES IT….?**


End file.
